


This Is Not A Dream

by narath



Series: solavellan moments [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narath/pseuds/narath
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Series: solavellan moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617556
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	This Is Not A Dream

The sound of his steps bounced between the walls of the vast corridor. Even barefoot, the sound of his nervous feet seemed to muffle the cries Galain had pierced the silent night with.  
Or maybe it was his mind, buzzing with worry, was what took enough space to block the sensation of hearing.

“Have you gone mad, chuckles? She’ll be fine. And if you don’t stop pacing you will carve a-”  
Solas shot an angry glare at Varric.

“I did this to her.”

The dwarf sighed. Solas had gone back to pacing, his hands clasped behind his back.  
A thousand outcomes raced in his head, causing the unfamiliar chaos. He knew the day would come where he wouldn’t be able to keep her safe, away from all the hurt. To keep her always in his protective embrace.

The realization that the day had finally arrived made his stomach churn and he had to swallow two, three times before ushering the bitter bile back to its depts.  
He was all sticky with sweat like the worry was too much to contain within his body and he wanted to crawl out of his skin, not knowing what to do with himself.

The door above the stairs creaked and Dorian poked his head out, huffing.

“She needs you now, hurry”

Solas took the stairs by twos like he had a thousand times before. Yet this time it felt like they kept multiplying, delaying his arrival.  
The door was left open but a crack and through it, he could hear the panting of his love in distress.  
He opened the door just as the room filled with another cry, one he did not recognize as hers.

A huge noise, for such a small body.

His heart fluttered and he managed to suck in a sharp breath before falling to the floor like a ragdoll.

“Someone get the smelling salts”, Galain managed to get out through her pained laughter, “Again.”


End file.
